warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bramblestar/Archive 1
One thing *Family tree reads, Tigerstar------------Sasha | ---- | | | Hawkfrost Mothwing Tadpole When was "Tadpole" mentioned? He's not in the family things, or anything. HollyfireGreystripe's Den 02:17, 26 December 2008 (UTC) In the "Return to the Clans" cover picture. --!Mallin 02:21, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. HollyfireGreystripe's Den 02:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) He's also in the second warrior manga book of Tigerstar and Sasha. No, he is in the third! He was never mentioned in the second book (Escape from the Forest)!-''Sunnyfrost'' Family is the 'Family' Ok? Brambleclaw14 15:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, no. We don't need the descriptions in the family. Ok thanks. Brambleclaw14 19:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Why is tadpole mentioned when Return to the clans isn't even outyet? Why do people say Swiftpaw is Brambleclaw's half-brother? I have no idea why people think they are related! =^-^= 9:25 a.m 5 - 9 - 10 Swiftpaw's mother was Goldenflower and so was Brambleclaw's Tadpole dies before sasha went to the clans!!! I read it tadpole drowns in an abondened twoleg place the pipes burst and tadpole saves mothwing and hawkfrost from drowning by pushing them up but then he couldn't save himself. It's really sad...nope, its not, its awesome he dies! okay if it goes like this Swiftbreeze + Adderfang = Leopardfoot Redtail + + Pinestar Unknown Tigerstar Sandstorm + + Goldenflower Firestar Brambleclaw + Squirrelflight so Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are related? p.s. i only did Redtail and Leopardfoot so that you could see that they are related. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not related. They're not mates anymore. Oops! Yes, they are related. Moonshadow1013 posted it down there. ♥AppleDapple♥ 01:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, acually, if Redtail is Sandstorm's father (Which I don't believe at all) like the Erins say, then Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would be distant cousins xP [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Tadpole Yeah, he sacrificed himself to save his brother and sister! --Wolfbreeze 22:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Why is Tadpole's talk here?! Hello? AppleDapple :3 21:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Who in Starclan is Tadpole?! Jayfeatherslover55 02:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Dead? I read that Brambleclaw will die in the next series along with Firestar and Leopardstar. Is this true? Firestar and Leopardstar have been confirmed but I'm unsure about this guy. Leopardstar died somewhere between The Fourth Apprentice and Fading Echoes. Willowheart1231 20:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 It's been confirmed that Brambleclaw won't lead ThunderClan. Fidelis359 08:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Fidelis359 Good! I HATE Brambleclaw. I think that Graystripe should become leader. Who will?-- 16:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Graystripe's a little... old, IMO. But yeah, he'd be a good choice. pine[[User talk:Silverdapple |'dapple']] 11:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Brambleclaw is going to...die? He would be a very great leader...-''Sunnyfrost'' I agree with you, Sunnyfrost. Willowheart1231 20:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Yeah Brambleclaw dies because he dies of bleeding from his eyes, but he loses too much blood and dies or something like that. But i hear that when he's dying, he forgives Squirrelflight!! Yeah!!! \m/^_^\m/Totallytawnypelt99 17:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC)' ''Wouldn't it be sweet if Squirrelflight saved Brambleclaw, or at least was there when he died, and then he forgave her? I think Lionblaze should become deputy. Firestar knows about his powers, so Lionblaze would definetely end up leading Thunderclan, unless Tigerstar or another Dark Forest warrior killed him first. I think that Tigerstar will kill Firestar in the big battle between Starclan, the Dark Forest, and the Clans. Then as Firestar was lying in the patch of grass that was about to become his death bed, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw crowded around him, and he gave them one last prophecy. Sorry, I'm kinda off topic... Jayfeatherslover55 02:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Umm, guys, I think this belongs in a blog post, not a talk page '[[User:Willowpool16|S'ky']]''wis''''h''' '' 03:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC)' ''Brambleclaw would not make a good leader. i'm glad he's going to die! ''Warriors. 17:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Mistycloud'' Ok, I know i'm not Bramble and stuff ( or even a member ) but can this be taken to the forums, please. ~ILUVSMURFS Brightspirit's Mercy On the the page it's says Warrior plays and then has Brightspirit's Mercy what is this? Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) There is a play you can download off the offifical site that is called Brightspirit's mercy, which Brambleclaw appears in. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ah OK. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Replying to: Dead? Ok heres the facts: Firestar will probably not die since he is basically the main character if u read the brambleclaw and lepeordstar will die, that is not a proven fact, its immposible to know that because the book is not out!!!! Well, Firestar does have only 3 lives left (as of ''The Fourth Apprentice) so it is likely he will die. And Erin Hunter has confirmed that Leopardstar will die in Fading Echoes. Maplefern Images His kit version looks darker than the other images. Does the kit image have to be tweaked? Xx♠Za☺Blitz♠xX 16:58, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Please take any art concerns to the PCA, not character talk pages. Thank you. 17:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Apprenticing the apprentices It's on the pages of the five apprentices from Bramblestar's Storm that the reason the three younger were apprenticed first would be touched on in Dovewing's Silence, but it never was. SHould the trivia point here be changed that it wasn't an error (as well as on the errors page)? Alt? It says on his description he has black paws, ears, and a black tail-tip. Should he get an alt, or is this his actual description, in which we need to tweak his images? ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 22:18, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Kits Guys, it says he has two unknown kits, but I just read the preview of the new book coming out in April, Vision of Shadows: The Apprentice's Quest, and it says that his other daughter is Dandelionkit and his other son is Juniperkit. Can these be added? If you need to know, the excerpt was from '' Moth Flight's Vision''. I suppose we might need to wait until April because it can't properly be cited, but I thought I'd just point it out. I think it might be able to go on here. What do you guys think? This goes for Squirrelflight, or for anyone else's page where they're listed. --Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:55, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 :Yes, we need to wait. Previews are not allowed to be used as citations on articles, given that they can and have been changed before. We need to wait until the book release, since it's inside the book. It counts as a spoiler, due to where it is located. Allegiances are one thing, but content from inside the book itself is not permitted on the wiki until the book has been released. This makes senses. I just thought I'd point it out. It just feels weird that they're listedas unnamed kits but anyone who read ALL of Moth Flight's Vision knows they have names. Also, how did we know they had more kits in the first place aside from Sparkpaw and Alderpaw? --Warriorcat1195 (talk) 23:08, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 :Kate's blog, actually. She's told us the names of Sparkpaw and Alderpaw, their descriptions, ect. She also said we'd find out what happened to their littermates. Swiftpaw Why does it say Swiftpaw's status is unknown? We know we was killed by dogsXRavenflight (talk) 19:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :It was the status template; it was reading Swiftpaw instead of Swiftpaw (TPB). It's been fixed, so thanks for pointing that out! : Quotes :Okay, I get that main quotes deal with personality...but other quotes do too? Jaysnow (talk) 21:13, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Family chart messed up = The chart has Mothwing as his half-brother, Lionblaze and Jayfeather as his half-sisters, and Hollyleaf as his foster son... How does one fix this? I don't know how to fix it but it's the same for me. Somehow the names in the box won't fit where they are suposed to be. 12:36, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed this too. I tried looking at the wikitext, but whenever I try to change something in the wikitext, it turns a bunch of links red, as if those pages don't exist. Lakewillow 22 (talk) 01:21, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Seriously why? Okay this is really really weird but Bramblestar's family is so wrong right now. '''Half Sister: '''Lionblaze, Jayfeather '''Foster Sons: Hollyleaf Foster Daughter: Whoever made this edit deserves to be blocked. No one edited it to be that way. It is an issue with the template itself, and since we're voting to redo those soon, that most likely be fixed shortly. :we are well aware and are working to fix the problem. Please, guys, enough with commenting on it. We know, and we're getting there. No one will be blocked, because it's not a malicious edit. it's a problem with the coding. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are related?!? Okay.. Sandstorm and Tigerstar are cousans, right? Sandstorm's daughter is Squirrelflight.. Tigerstar's son is Brambleclaw... AND BRAMBLECLAW AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT ARE MATES?!? yes, we know. This is not a place to discuss this, however. Talk pages are to be used to improve the article or raise questions about its content, not to discuss how a cat is related to another. Brambleclaw wasn't deceased on the Warriors website (family tree page), was he? The red X on the family tree was to the right of him, while all of the other dead cats had it to the left, and evenly spaced while Brambleclaw's has his touching him. Either this was a placement error and he was actually shown as dead, but more likely this is for Hawkfrost, as the X is placed evenly next to him. Sorry if this doesn't make sense, I only joined earlier this year. But under Bramblestar's Mistakes category, it says he was shown deceased, while it could just be Hawkfrost. I'm not sure if we want to keep it or change it. COOLcat9352 (talk) 00:48, December 5, 2018 (UTC)COOLcat9352 Where is he? I checked the family tree and he isn't in Thunderclan Or StarClan. Bush of Thunder (talk) 00:11, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Fam tree official warrior page For mistakes, can you add bramblestar is called bramblepaw?Bush of Thunder (talk) 01:50, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Characters Can someone tell me from books forest of secrets to forrgotten warrior, he is not listed being in those books in catagories? Bush of Thunder (talk) 14:54, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Because he was Bramblekit, Bramblepaw, and Brambleclaw during those books. We categorize by name, not by page.